Sakura Ryu
by unworthy one
Summary: Nekokashi, a Kenshin lover, wants Kenshin more than anything. When she finally meets him, he's soaked from falling in the place he's been before. How will Nekokashi handle this?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Grrr!" Nekokashi was walking home from a long and frustrating day of school. This day put a new remembrance to her life of stress and embarassment. Nekokashi was waiting in line for lunch when a hand snaked down her hip and- FWUP! Everyone around her was getting a front seat view of her panties. The boy who did it was Kakuro Sukidaia. Her mortal enemy. Nekokashi's blush was so fierce her face looked like a strawberry. Then-SLAP! Bright red marks were etched across Kakuro's grinning face. The whole cafiteria burst out laughing at the scene. The lunchlady even gave Nekokashi a free lunch. "Stupid boys!" Nekokashi muttered as she sat down at her table. "One reason I don't like fukus.

* * *

" BACK TO THE PRESENT- As soon as Nekokashi came to her house, she ran straight to her room. Her bedroom was a Kenshin-fan dream. Many posters hang on the walls. Ruroken figures stand on her desk. Pillows with Kenshin's face lay all over her bed that also has Kenshin on it. Drawings are scattered all over the carpet floor. The Anime DVD's were by here TV. The Manga were neatly stacked on shelves. And all other kinds of RK merchandise that any fan would kill to have sit in every corner of the room. Nekokashi crashed onto her glorious bed and sighed. "Another hated day at school Kenshin-sama." she whispered to a pillow. "I wish I could meet you in person Kenshin-sama." Then tears welled up in her eyes. "Because... watashi wa aishiteru Kenshin-sama." Then she cried herself asleep.

* * *

Kenshin smiled to himself as he pulled down the dry clothes from the poles. They looked brand new! He stared at the gleaming white clothes that were once dirty. Then- "HEY KENSHIN!" Sanosuke yelled behind him. "Oro!" Sano surprised Kenshin so much that he jumped backwards, tripping over the laundry bucket, and landing somewhere he's been before. All Kenshin could see was darkness. He felt like he was falling. "Am I dead? Am I in hell-" SPLASH! Nope. Once again Kenshin has found himself in the well by the help of Sano.

* * *

"Kenshin?" Sano was looking for his buddy who seemed to have disappheared.(I wonder why...) One second he's doing the laundry, next he disappheared. "I guess I'll ask Jou-chan." Sano said as he went into the house. A small voice could be heard in the well. Lets listen. "Sano!" It's Kenshin! He's trying desperately climb up the grimy and slippery walls of the well. SKRIFF, SPLASH! He landed back into the bowls of the well. "I'm doomed." he said in defeat.

* * *

When Nekokashi woke up, she was confused. "Wasn't I just in my room?" She found herself in the middle of a forest. "Was I abducted?" When Nekokashi looked down... "AUGH!" She was wearing something that looked alot like Makimachi Misao's clothes. Though the colors are different. Instead of the usual yellow or blue, there's navy and purple. And instead of a purple obi tied around the waist, there's blue. Nekokashi's hairstyle is the same as Koaru's with a turqoise ribbon. No shorts. And a bandage-like material wraps around her foot to her knees in a pattern. On her hands were navy travel gloves.(y'know what the japanese wore when they travel/ kinda like Misao's) "Woa..." Nekokashi stared at herself in amazement. "I like this abductor!"

* * *

Kenshin tried to sit in the water to come up with a plan to get out, but the water went over his head. So he stood there. "I have no idea how to get out! I can't jump because of the water, my sakabatou is in my room, and everyone is inside!" "_**I'm gonna die of hunger if someone doesn't help me out."**_ he thought miserably.

* * *

Nekokashi decided to head north to explore this unfamiliar land. "Ow!" Nekokashi got her leg stuck in a vine. "This bites!" she yelled in frustration. After about ten minutes of walking she came upon a house and dojo. "**_Maybe these people will tell me where I am."_** Nekokashi thought as she walked towards the old-fashioned house.

* * *

Kenshin was trying very hard to climb up the well again, but with no success. All he managed to do is fall on his rear end into the water. After the pain went away, Kenshin heard footsteps near the well. He was overjoyed by this and started to yell for help.

* * *

Nekokashi heard someone calling for help. "Please, could someone help!" the voice shouted. "Where are you?" Nekokashi asked. "In the well!" "**_Some baka must have fallen in."_** Nekokashi thought as she pulled out some rope. Then she carefully slid it down the well. "_**This dude is pretty light" **_Nekokashi thought as she pulled up the person. As soon as the person came out, Nekokashi gasped. "Kenshin-sama!" she yelled. Then she fainted from shock.

* * *

So how did you like the first chapter? I can tell you that I'm Nekokashi.u When I'm a mangaka, I'll change my name probably to Nekokashi, Nekotashi, Azuoui , or something Japanese.  
_**

* * *

**_


	2. Chapter 2 wonders

* * *

"Oro?" Kenshin was very confused. His rescuer looked shocked, then fainted. And he could have sworn she called him "Kenshin-sama". "_Um, I guess I should take her inside. It isn't good to stay out here, that it isn't_" So our rurouni hoisted the unconscious girl and brought her inside. After laying the girl out on a futon, Kenshin went to his room to change out of his soaked clothing.

* * *

"Huh?" Nekokashi found herself in a cozy futon, and was utterly confused."Did I really just see Kenshin-sama?" Nekokashi checked her memories and concluded that it was real. So... I'm in Kaoru's house... Then a lightbulbflashed above her. _Kaoru hasn't made a move on him yet, I'll do it!"_ Her plan was very mean, but Nekokashi didn't care. But then-"Ohhh..." Nekokashi's head exploded with pain. Her head must have hit something when she fainted. (Iie, that was me/ I grabbed a bokken) Then black.

* * *

Kenshin came into the room where the girl was to find out that she hasn't awaken yet. So he kneeled at the wall and waited. The clock ticked away, and still a half an hour later, she didn't wake up. After an hour- she stirred. Then the girl's eyes slowly opened. "Nnnn?" Nekokashi peered around the room and saw Kenshin on the ground looking at her with his adorable amethyst eyes. "So you are awake, are you?" he asked. "Kenshin-sama?" Kenshin looked confused. "Um, your name is?" he asked. "Nekokashi Samitsumi (Sahmee-soohmee)" Nekokashi answered. "So, Nekokashi-dono, why the 'sama'? " Nekokashi stared at Kenshin for a moment. _Oh my kami! He's real!_ "It-it's nothing!" Nekokashi said quickly.

* * *

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked while poking her head through the shoji. "Kon'nichi wa Kaoru-dono. This is Nekokashi-dono. She saved sessha from the well." "You fell in the well _again?_" "Um, with Sano's help." Kenshin said with a small voice. "So, Nekokashi-chan, thank you for helping Kenshin. But ask why you came here?" "Um, I was traveling and I got lost. So I came here to ask for directions" Nekokashi explained. "Where were you heading to?" "Anywhere. I'm a rurouni." Kenshin looked at Nekokashi. "Oh." Nekokashi looked down. "I have nothing." _Why am I saying this? Creepy. Well, actually right now it's true..._"Would you like to stay here for now?" Kaoru asked. So a new resident is staying at the Kamiya Dojo. 


End file.
